


a sticky situation

by Dashy_Kun



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashy_Kun/pseuds/Dashy_Kun
Summary: It's just a bundle of one shots





	a sticky situation

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go...

"I can taste it you know?"

"Haha how does it taste?"

"Creamy and delicious and little sticky"

"Really it sure is leaking you should lick it off"

"I like it when it drips"

"What why?"

"Because every sticky glaze makes it more worth it"

"What you said made no sense"

"Ok then"

"Well you got some on your face now great..."

"Can you lick it off for me?"

"Really right now?"

"Yeah it's like anyone's watching"

"Fine" *licks

"Can't believe I'm tasting my own! jeez the flavor has no taste at all I can't believe you like it! Taste like salt or yuck!"

"Well it is yours!"

"Lucky I didn't taste it yet!"

"Your so dumb how about you give me my turn?" 

"Uh no that's not how it works"

"Why not?"

"Your the bottom and I'm the top"

"Soooo your point??"

"Yours taste like salt probably don't want to take that chance"

"No I promise I made it ready and tasty trust me on this one"

"What did you add some kind of special kick to it how does that even work"

"Well..I sprinkle some o-"

"I don't want to know"

"You didn't let me finish my response but whatever be that way"

"I gave yours a taste and you can't taste mine! Fine I don't care jerk"

"Come on don't be mad"

"Hmph"

"Ugh fine!"

"What?"

"I'll taste yours kay? jeez"

"I always get my way hehe"

"Fine where should I lick from?" 

"The top it's always the best part"

"Hn fine" *licks

.........

"That's actually pretty good what the hell?!"

"I told you!"

"That isn't fair!"

"Guess I should have the top haha"

"Nope your bottom still"

"Awe why?"

"Because I don't want you to leak it all over my face again!"

"I did not!" 

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Sync "I hate you mines better!"

"Umm sirs do you need napkins?"

"Why?!"

"Well your ice cream seems to be dripping all over your face and well the couple cone is melting"

"Oh shit didn't see that!"

"Yes we would love some! Thank you"

"Right away sir"

"You idiot your vanilla ice cream got all over me and your sticky fudge is all over my hand!"

"Says the one with saltwater taffy flavor! Who the hell orders that! With your nasty white chocolate melting!"

"You jerk you did it on purpose I knew it!"

"No I didn't notice"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

 

"Didn't the same thing happened yesterday with them?"

"Yeah they sure like tasting their own"

"Ew don't say that it makes it sound gross"

"Doesn't any of this sound gross?"

"Eh...whatever I'll go do the usual for them"

"Yeah extra napkins this time!"

"Got it boss"

"What a weird couple they are..."


End file.
